A new begining
by Godess of Dark
Summary: Harry ran off to New York where he happens to be the best home designer. Draco so happens to need a home designed. Thier fighting instantly ends. Will something else begin? Slash Harry Draco
1. How did you find me?

_A New Begining_

Disclaimer: I own nothing out of this, except the plot and some characters. Harry and Draco belong to JKR. And no amount of wishing will change that.

The ringing of the phone brought me out of the dream world and into the world of violence that I now reside in. I stumble out of the armchair stepping over the pillows and covered figures of my two latest friends, they were most like me seeing the world for what it really was.

A giant sphere of negative energy floating in a useless mass in outer space, affecting everyone and anyone who has had the misfortune of entering its atmosphere, that's all it is.

I lazily pick up the phone and listen to my employer drone on about being late for the fourth time this week. She hangs up angrily growling that I have twenty minutes to get my dead beat ass there and started.

Angrily I slam the phone down to the receiver and stumble over the masses I call friends and the clutter of pizza boxes and beer cans littering the floor.

Before making it to my room a mountain dew case entangles itself around my leg and I crashed to the floor and slid on the hardwood surface.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven, also known as, one of the unmoving mass wrapped in a sheet sleeping on my living room floor.

I picked myself up of the dingy floor of the two room apartment and walked to the closet, "Getting fired."

Raven just looked at me quizzically before shrugging and enveloping herself back into the sheet and falling asleep.

I sat on the edge of my water bed, practically the only thing in my room, and picked up the extension dialing the number of my boss.

"Harry I thought I told you to get to work? And you're still not here what's the deal?" She yelled angrily, "We have a client here and he one wants You we can't get him to change his mind." She was pleading now.

I smirked, "Well give him my home address," I paused chuckling quietly, "Cuz I quit." With that I slammed the phone back down and smiled. Sure I had just lost my job but I could easily get a new one. I am the best home and lawn designer in the city.

When the phone rang again I just smirked and walked back to curl up into my armchair with the television on and my friends snoring to keep me awake.

After about an hour when the hangovers wore off and everyone was bustling around trying to clean the small flat that someone decided to ring the doorbell. Once, twice, three times.

"Answer the fucking door!" Mica hissed angrily at me as I let it ring. "God it's not an evil hit man from wherever you were from."

I shivered at the thought that somehow Lucius or Bellatrix had come back to life and were out to get me. I trudged over to the door and threw it open, "No I'm not…" I looked over the blonde man in front of me, "For the love of God Malfoy?" I sputtered.

The blonde man at my door stepped back in surprise, "Actually Harry I changed my last name."

He held out a hand, "Draco Lawson, I was wondering if you would design my estate." He asked pleasantly.

I smiled uncertainly, "Harry Evans, I'd be happy to." I pushed him out of the house making sure my keys were in my pockets before closing the door. "So Draco, how did you find me?"

He smirked, bringing back some wicked memories from school, "I didn't try Harry it just worked that way, and I was actually hoping we could start over." He said.

_**Because I still love you.**_

I nodded, "I suppose I could help you with it." I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, I knew that Draco had a crush on me in our 7th year only two years ago, maybe there was still a flicker? "Where is your estate exactly?"

"Romania," He answered smirking at my look of surprise, "You would be staying with me for like two months at the least, unless I need you longer."

I laughed, "Kind of like a sleepover huh?" I joked looking at the shimmer in Draco's eyes.

Draco just shook his head, "Tell your friends we're leaving." He said, "We don't want to piss the pilot off. "

I looked at him an obvious confused expression on my face, "What pilot?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He smirked, "To the jet of course."

The beginning of another Harry Draco fic yay! Lol they are what I do best. Review


	2. You have to come back

Once again I own nothing except the plot. Um that's all. Review Please and thank you!!

Harry walked back into his apartment leaving Draco waiting on the porch. He glanced at his two friends that were lounging on the floor and the couch. "I'm going to Romania for at least two months." He said sadly. "I want to go but I don't want to leave you guys," He paused at the looks of pain etched across Mica's and Raven's faces. "I might as well tell you something." I sighed, "I am a wizard."

Mica gasped, "No shit?" Raven looked at Mica quizzically. "My cousin is a wizard too dude, why didn't you ever say anything?"

I shrugged, "Maybe because I'm not just any wizard, I'm Harry Potter." I stared at the floor not knowing what to expect.

"Holy shit, the Harry Potter who totally kicked ass and saved the whole fucking world? That's fucking insane!" Mica all but shrieked and Raven cringed into the couch probably a result of a migraine forming.

I grimaced, "The one and only." I mumbled, "Anyways I have to get ready and go."

Raven pushed herself out of the couch, "Harry I want you to know something." She said slowly as if collecting her thoughts, "You have to come back."

I looked at her confusion probably evident in my green eyes, "Raven? What's wrong?" I waved my hand and three suitcases appeared. Magically shrinking everything I managed to fit my wardrobe and waterbed into one suitcase and found no need for the other two.

"Nothing is wrong you just can't run away and leave us now." She brandished her right palm to reveal the moon shaped scar carved into it.

Harry smiled raising his own hand to hers pressing the star to the moon. "I'll come back; nothing horrible can happen I promise."

Mica walked in the room his face revealing his emotions plainly, "You're comin' back here right?" He asked glancing quickly around the empty room.

I raised my hand again showing my mark, we were bonded, and always would be. Nothing would ever change that.

Mica and Raven smiled and I knew I had said my mushy thoughts out loud. They hugged me tightly before actually letting me out of my apartment.

Draco was leaning impatiently against the wall. "Take long enough?" He asked smirking.

I smiled weakly and walked down the stairs never knowing that I was walking away from a life that I may never get the chance to come back to.

"Sad?" Draco asked softly as they slid into the back of the small black limo. I shrugged glancing out the tinted windows and into the street. "It will be fine." He whispered.

I smiled, "Someone is still infatuated with lil old me huh?" I asked innocently. Draco scowled slapping me playfully before turning towards the window. "So it is true you still li…"

Draco slapped a hand over my mouth, "Stuff it Potter!" He growled, "I really don't feel like talking about this in the back of a limo we'll talk when we get home."

I tore his hand off my face, "Sorry Draco." I mumbled scooting as far away from him as possible. I turned my head and peered out the window watching the first place I was happy in whisk by me.

a/n Short chapter I am sorry. Writers block is a bitch isn't it? Well anyway I will try to update ASAP I promise. Tell me what you think

Gold stars and cookies for all who review.


	3. What do you want?

A/n some people are asking about the whole bonding thing between Raven Mica and Harry, it's kind of like a blood brother type thing. Anyone who doesn't understand that can message me and I'll explain in depth. Sorry it went from first person point of view to third it was easier to write this way.

The ride to the airport only took about twenty minutes at most, but it felt like an eternity. Harry couldn't even stand to look at Draco looked pissed and this was only half an hour into a two month trip.

Draco glanced over at him grabbing his suitcase out of the trunk and Harry tried to snatch it away from him.

"You really don't have to do that I can get it my self." he said grabbing the handle.

Draco laughed, it was a mystically sound, "Potter I can get it really." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along to a big silver plane.

"Wow," Harry mumbled, "That's a big plane." Draco smirked pulling me up the stairs and shoving me into a seat.

"Listen Harry, I wanted you to do my house nothing more. If you want there to be something more I need to know." Draco rushed raking his hands through his blonde hair, "I really don't know if I can have you in my house without me jumping you or something." He turned his piercing eyes to the raven haired man and plopped down into the chair beside him, "Tell me what you want."  
Harry swore that his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I don't know what I want Draco," He replied honestly, "I wanted you, you ran away from me, and I really don't want to get hurt again."

Draco made a low growling sound deep in his throat, "Do you think I meant to hurt you?" He whispered in a hurt tone, "If I would have told you I loved you…"

Harry looked at him green eyes boring into silver ones. "You couldn't have loved me." He laughed, "No one could ever have loved me."

Draco grabbed his hands, "Your parents loved you Harry, Ron and Hermione love you still even though you left. I love you." He whispered the last part.

"Why?" Harry asked looking down at the seat, "Are you fucking around Draco because if you are I'll bloody well kill you."

Draco laughed shaking his head and forced Harry to look at him laying his hand on the side of his face, "I wouldn't joke around about this." He said sincerely, "Can I kiss you?"

Harry's eyes widened and his breath stopped before he nodded. Draco leaned forward catching Harry's lips in his own.

"Just like I thought you'd taste he murmured to himself." Draco said smiling.

Harry laughed, "You imagined what I tasted like?" He said running his hand through Draco's hair.

Draco smacked his hands away, "Yes I always thought you would taste like coffee and chocolate." Draco laughed.

Harry clasped his hand, "Maybe because that's all I ate in my seventh year." He said mockingly.

The blonde scowled punching Harry softly in the arm. "No wonder you're so fat." Draco joked pinching Harry's stomach.

"Hey I'm not fat," He yelled pulling up his shirt revealing a finely toned stomach. "I'm a workout buff." Harry smiled pulling his shirt back down.

Draco nodded, "Maybe I should start working out." He thought out loud patting his own tight muscled stomach.

"Sir Draco we're preparing to land please fasten your seatbelt." The pilot said emotionlessly.

Draco snapped his seat belt then reached over and snapped Harry's. Harry was getting nervous he hated landings. Draco clasped his hand tightly, "Don't worry we have the best pilot in the world."

Harry nodded silently but kept his grip on Draco's hand. "Don't worry Harry I'll take care of you." Draco whispered in his ear.

"I believe you…"

A/n Sorry that the chapter was so short I had to go clean and I wanted something for you guys to read while I was away this weekend.

Harry: Isn't she so thoughtful Drake?

Draco: No she's just lazy.

Me: Pokes Draco angrily. what do you mean lazy? smiles sweetly Review and you can have this worthless waste of carbon.

Draco: Hey!! Looks at Harry aren't you going to do anything?  
Harry: Nope walks away

Thank you! Review pretty please!


	4. Dimitri

A/n Hello! What's up you guys? I hope this chapter is alright. It's like 2:30 am and I am in the process of watching a movie called 'Pan's Labyrinth' anyone ever watched? It's very weird.

Anyway, here we are again with another chapter. Enjoy!

_Draco snapped his seat belt then reached over and snapped Harry's. Harry was getting nervous he hated landings. Draco clasped his hand tightly, "Don't worry we have the best pilot in the world."_

_Harry nodded silently but kept his grip on Draco's hand. "Don't worry Harry I'll take care of you." Draco whispered in his ear._

"_I believe you…"_

Draco smirked, "You better." He said looking out the window to see the world coming closer. "Just think that you're flying, after the snitch." He whispered.

Harry closed his eyes imagining the little golden ball zooming out of his reach. The plane bounced as it landed and then sailed smoothly down the runway.

"We're here Harry." Draco said getting up and getting the bag that held Harry's things.

Harry opened his eyes. "Do you know why I left?" He asked, "Or did they not tell you?" His green eyes seemed to bore into Draco's soul.

Draco grasped his hand, "No one told me a damn thing, maybe its time you did?"

Harry nodded, "Not in this big metal bird though." He stated smiling, "Somewhere private perhaps?"

Draco extended a hand pulling him out of his seat, "I'll take you to see the house, and then we'll go to dinner and talk."

"Okay." Harry agreed taking the bag from Draco, "It's a date."

He followed Draco down the aisle and off the plane.

Outside there was a big black car waiting by the front gates.

"Hello Robert." Draco greeted, "This is my close personal friend Harry Evans, and he will be staying at the house for an extended period of time."

"Hello Mr. Harry." Robert said in some thick accent. "I will do my best to make your stay most comfortable."

"Thank you very much." Harry said. Draco opened the door to the car and got in ushering Harry in beside him.

"Let's go home Robert, the city air killed my allergies today." Draco complained.

"Yes monsieur," Robert said smiling and getting into the car, "anywhere you need to stop before?"

Draco looked at Harry who shook his head and yawned, "No Robert, Harry looks a bit tired."

The car started and they pulled from the parking lot Harry leaning against the window. "I want to tell you a lot Drake, but I really don't know if I can." Harry muttered.

Draco put a hand on his knee, "You can take baby steps Harry." He whispered, "You can take however long you want."

Harry's light breath was all he got as a reply.

They drove for a half an hour through the country, then 15 minutes into the mountains before they reached Draco's mansion/castle thing.

It was perched magnificently on the hillside a castle more then a living establishment.

"Harry wake up," He said shaking his friend, "We're here."

Harry woke up green eyes blinking rapidly clearing away the sleep. His eyes widened, "Wow."

Draco raised and eyebrow, "Wow?" Harry nodded and stepped out of the car holding on to the door for support.

"This is yours?" He asked moving out of the way, "Hell Drake, it's amazing what do you want me to do with it?"

Draco laughed and grabbed his arm, "Make it beyond amazing make it magnificent."

A little boy came streaking out off the front gate and grabbed Draco around the knees.  
"Dad," He cried happily, "you came home!" Draco picked up the boy and looked over to Harry.

"This is my son, his name is Dimitri." Draco said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Harry wore his heart on his sleeve; the man he loved had a child. "Hello Dimitri. I'm Harry; I'm going to make your lawn look amazing okay?"

Dimitri looked at Harry before smiling, "Daddy has a photo book full of pictures of you." He said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at Draco hurt still evident in his eyes, "Really?" He said, "Can you show me where I'll be staying I feel a bit ill."

Draco nodded and handed Demetri to Maria one of his nannies from Spain.

"Don't hate me Harry." He pleaded, "It had to be done." He grabbed Harry's bag and beckoned him to follow inside.

"This is the entrance hall, to the left through that door is the living room, and to the right the dining room and kitchen." Draco said as the started up the steps, "That ornate door is the library, and the rest are guest rooms." They went up another flight of steps. "The door with the rose carved into it is my room. Yours is three doors down, the one with the phoenix, and Dimitri's room is the one with the wolf." He took a key from the lock and opened Harry's door. "I hope you like it, and I hope you'll still come to dinner with me so I can explain."

Harry sighed, "You kept something from me that you should have told me as soon as we got in the plane."

Draco shook his head, "He's my son Harry, my blood, and I had to have an heir to gain my money from my parents. And the only person I loved was missing; I was worried Harry."

"I'll come to dinner with you tonight Drake don't worry." Harry whispered, "Who's the mother?"

Draco bowed his head in shame, "Pansy." He muttered looking up at Harry's hurt expression. "She's dead now, died giving birth, I love my son Harry. I want you to be here and love my son too."

"Draco come in here and sit on the bed." Harry said shutting the door and putting a silence charm up. "I left because I killed my godfather and his lover with a backlash of magic, because I saw you getting hurt by your father. I hurt Ron and Hermione with a much too strong shield spell that exploded, and I hurt you by telling you I didn't love you." Harry paused, "But I do Draco, and if we're going to do this I need to take it slow okay?"

Draco nodded, "I understand." He said covering Harry's hand with his own, "Now I think I'm going to go play with my son; want to join me?"

Harry smiled, "I would love to."

A/n the end of another chapter, kinda scatterbrained. Review please!


End file.
